Operación gato
by virens murdok
Summary: Luego del incidente con Potter, Draco solo espera a que el tiempo pase luego del giro en el que resulto su vida, así tenía que ser hasta que gracias a la investigación del ministerio podía sacar ventaja de la situación.


_Hola a todos, después de mucho tiempo me ha surgido la inspiración de comenzar una historia luego de leer un par de fics, espero que les agrade, lo hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo =)_

_-"Que pasaría si alguna vez retrocediera el tiempo?"_

_-"Creo que esa respuesta ya te la has preguntado jovencito"_

No tenía idea de que estaba siendo observado en ese momento en el baño del segundo piso, pensaba que estaba solo, pero sólo una persona podía realmente responderle en su propia mente… Severus.

_-"Profesor, que hace aquí"- _dándose vuelta en un santiamén para verle la cara a Snape.

_-"Lo sabes, te estoy buscando, vamos que tenemos que hacer esa poción AHORA"- _giró su capa con la elegancia característica del profesor de pociones.

La caminata hasta la sala de pociones fue un poco más larga de lo habitual por el silencio y la incomodidad de haber sido descubierto, pero no era la primera vez que ocurría, no con él. Al llegar a la puerta Snape dio media vuelta solo para observar al muchacho tan serenamente como pudo…

_-"Adentro están todos los ingredientes que necesitas, ya has hecho esta poción un sinfín de veces y creo que no tengo que repetirte lo que ya sabes tienes que hacer, al terminar ve con las pociones a mi despacho y en ese momento te daré nuevas indicaciones"- _Snape dio media vuelta para dejar al chico solo frente a la puerta cerrada de la vacía sala de pociones.

_"¿Nuevas indicaciones? ¿Y ahora qué?, yo soy el más apto para realizar este tipo de pociones no me vengan a dar otro tipo de órdenes, que con todo esto del "top secret" ya he tenido suficiente"._

Se repetía una y otra vez el chico de cabellos platinados a regañadientes, si bien le gustaba ser uno de los Slytherin con más habilidades para pociones tenía que soportar el llevar tareas de ese tipo, era eso o arriesgarse a que Severus Snape lo dejara fuera de todo. Al terminar los 30 frascos de aquella poción fue tapándolos uno por uno y terminar dejándolos en sus cajas correspondientes. Abrazó las cajas y procedió a ir en dirección al despacho de Snape.

_-"Adelante"- _con su característica voz de aburrimiento. Se encontraba revisando pergamino por pergamino y parecía concentrado, tratando de buscar algún tipo de artimaña o truco debajo de todos ellos. No podían arriesgarse tanto.

_-"Señor"- _el muchacho dejó las cajas en el escritorio repleto de pergaminos, realmente no le importó mucho si podría estar arruinando algunos pergaminos importantes. Aunque desde luego Severus no le tomó importancia.

_-"Sabes que todas las pociones que has hecho tienen un propósito ¿verdad?- _mirando con perspicacia al muchacho, haciéndole ver de que era un asunto realmente importante.

_-"Sí señor, si bien no le he preguntado me han llegado rumores, que desde luego la mayoría tiene que ser un cuento de alguna parte"- _aborrecido de todo, el chico solo quería salirse de allí para escapar a su habitación, no quería mas indicaciones. Hace tiempo que disfrutaba el tener que hacer menos y menos tareas, con tal hacer menos contra él.

_-"¿No te has preguntado cuál de todos esos rumores pueden ser ciertos?"- _comentaba ahora con algo de antipatía, sabía el estado del muchacho, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser eso.

_-"La verdad, creo que mientras menos sepa mucho mejor para mí, pero eso ya lo sabes bien, hace tiempo que me llevas cuidando y yo solo quiero desaparecer de aquí"- _la molestia se avecinaba en su cuerpo, se le notaba en la tensión de sus manos para luego terminar en su rostro, una mueca perfectamente tallada de porcelana.

_-"Si, lo sé"- _si bien la antipatía seguía en su cuerpo no iba a dejarse dominar por un muchacho y menos por un Malfoy _–"creo que por la misma razón es que tienes que seguir mis órdenes, sabes lo que le sucederá a tus padres, si bien Lucius aún no se ha enterado al menos ten la decencia de preocuparte por tu madre, a quien le he jurado protegerte de todo incluyendo este secretillo que no saldrá más allá de esta distancia ocupada por mi despacho"- _con un movimiento de su varita recorre todo el despacho para luego dejarla sobre la mesa.

_-"Sabes que aunque silencies la sala entera las paredes hablan, sobre todo en este castillo"- _con su sonrisa torcida meneando la cabeza buscaba desafiar al profesor.

_-"No discutiré más"- _sentándose detrás de las cajas y dejando que el de cabellos platinados se incorporara en la de él_-"la finalidad que tienen estas pociones ya lo sabes, pero para el propósito que serán usadas el por el cual te he pedido que vengas acá"- _tomando uno de los pergaminos para revisarlo _–"las escrituras que yacen sobre este pedazo de pergamino dicen en resumidas cuentas que algunos alumnos deberán de ausentarse por un período de tiempo indefinido, gracias a las investigaciones sobre el caso de sus familias, para que sean lo más transparente posible"- _terminó con su tono cansado, pero algo intrigado.

_-"No me digas que el ministerio va a realizar una investigación sobre el nombre de la familia Malfoy- _su tono de ironía trataba de ser lo más molesto para el profesor.

_-"Si te digo Malfoy, tú estarás escusado para dejar Hogwarts por un período indefinido de tiempo, lo que no sabes es que en realidad nunca lo harás"- _levantándose de la silla y en dirección a la ventana el profesor de pociones se queda pensativo _–"realmente dudo que estés preparado, temo por ti, pero es la única forma de que podamos tener algún tipo de información al respecto. No podemos dejar pasar aquel detalle"- _el silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación por más tiempo del que Severus esperaba de Malfoy.

_-"Sé que es culpa mía, pero ¿realmente tienes que seguir torturándome?"- _al incorporarse de la silla no podía evitar tiritar, no podía evitar recordar aquella escena, esa en la que se arrepentía por cada célula de su existencia.

_-"No es tortura Draco, lo sabes"- _al darse vuelta dejó que el de cabellos platinos le viera el rostro, y en él ese miedo y preocupación que sus ojos no podían ocultar _–"nadie más que tu puede realizar esta tarea, si bien no te lo he dicho aún es por una simple razón Malfoy, tienes que tener la determinación de hacerlo por ti, por nadie más que por ti mismo, nadie se hará cargo por tu vida y menos si te ven de esta manera"- _reprochando la actitud del rubio no le quedó de otra más que de hacerlo, de lo contrario seguiría sumido en ese hoyo oscuro en el que Potter lo había enterrado y del cual Malfoy no quería salir voluntariamente.

_-"Esta bien, sé que doy pena en este estado, no puedo darle vuelta atrás ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"- _sacando el pecho como el Malfoy que es, convenciéndose de la determinación que las palabras de Snape habían provocado en él.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo un pelinegro cuyos ojos esmeralda eran tapados por unos anteojos leía distraído en la ventana. Le agradaba estar así, luego del incidente con Malfoy le costaba trabajo concentrarse o incluso poder tener un momento de distracción. El asunto realmente le tenía el mundo al revés y con esto no se refería a andar revoloteado de bonitos sentimientos, si no todo lo contrario. Se sentía sucio, un traidor, la peor escoria que podía estar pisando el castillo de magia y hechicería. No podía contárselo a nadie y se lo estaba guardando, aunque todos lo presionaran con preguntas prefería callar, callárselo y morir con eso a poner gente entre medio y agrandar el asunto, así todo iba a ser más sencillo y así no tendrían con que amedrentarle.

_-"¿Realmente esta estupidez funcionará?- _exaltado mientras el insulto le recorría las entrañas.

_-"Cálmate Malfoy"- _reprendiéndolo con una mirada penetrante _–"el plan es completamente una aberración, pero al menos puedes tener algo de paz con la información que puedes llegar a obtener, funcionará porque es un plan estúpido"- _termino Severus poniéndole el frasco de pociones frente a la cara del rubio.

Antes de que fuera el toque de queda quería salir a estirar un poco las piernas a solas, últimamente tenía mucho en que pensar, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarse esos pensamientos y situaciones de la cabeza. Tan concentrado estaba que ni cuenta se dio que el retrato de la señora gorda le advertía del tiempo restante para el toque de queda, y siguió su camino. Termino en la sala de pociones, el lugar en el que menos quería estar pero en el cual terminaba todas las rondas de salir a caminar que tenía, para terminar con todo meditaba un poco sobre pedirle ayuda a Snape, aunque sabía que tenía que decirle la razón del pedido, y sabía que lo más probable fuera que estuviera al tanto de todo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Justo antes de incorporarse para partir a la sala común de los leones escuchó objetos caer de los estantes para luego dar lugar al sonido de vidrios rotos junto con un maullido de dolor y miedo, esto hizo que el muchacho de ojos esmeralda entrara sin pensar en la sala de pociones. Buscó por todos lados hasta al fin encontrarse con el causante de todo el alboroto.

_-"Ven aquí pequeño"- _tomando en sus brazos a una bolita peluda de pelaje rubio _–"shh, shh, tranquilo vas a estar bien cosita peluda"- _acariciándolo detrás de las orejas logró que el pequeño soltara un poco de ronroneos _-"veamos"- _le tomó el cuello en busca del collar, el cual encontró_-"soy un pequeño minino de nombre Dragón, fui abandonado porque no podían pagar mi medicina, la que se encuentra en el frasco que acompaña mi placa es la última que les quedaba, lo sentimos mucho"- _Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse, con lo que tomo la decisión de no dejarle morir_-"acompáñame a conocer al maestro de pociones, el sabrá replicar tu medicina, no te mueras pequeño"-_

_"Definitivamente este es el plan más absurdo de la historia" _pensaba Draco mientras era llevado al despacho de Severus en los brazos de Harry. Hasta el momento todo iba de maravilla.

**_Continuará_**

Espero que me dejen sus reviews y comentarios, espero que la historia hasta aquí les sea de su agrado, también espero un par de sugerencias por ahí todo es bien recibido =)

Gracias por leer


End file.
